Kaen Kaen no Mi
Kaen Kaen no Mi (火焔火焔の実, Blaze Blaze Fruit) is a Paramecia-Class Devil Fruit that allows the user to transform into the element of fire to a limited degree as well as allow them to control heat in the sense that when they touch something they can either absorb the heat of the object or increase it until the target burst into flames. This Devil Fruit makes the user very unstable as if the user doesn't focus on using their powers they will be overcome and be incinerated. Appearance The Kaen Kaen no Mi is a red fruit with white ripples around its base and darker red stripes running its length. Strengths and Weaknesses :Under Construction As with all devil fruits he is weak to water, but due the unstable nature of his fruit he is also weak to his own powers as if he cant reform himself he will die. This unstableness of this fruit comes from its properties in that it allows the user to control their own body on a molecular level using heat as the catalysis. With this said the users body is in a state of flux as to use their powers means to manipulate their bodies to interact with their surroundings. His strengths come from his powers to manipulate the heat of an object as he can either cause the target to freeze by removing the heat from it or raise the temperature to an unbearable degree and cause spontaneous combustion to occur. The real power of this fruit comes from its manipulation of the heat and energy around the user as they are always 45 + degree's hotter than a normal human, this is the key to their powers as they can withstand high temperatures and as such raise their own temperature to utilize high level techniques. Usage Mark uses this fruit power in long range combat only when he needs to put distance between himself and another and in close range when he wants to kill his target with his bare hands. When in use he uses it to increase the temperature of his swords of fist to cause scotch marks on his opponent or allow him to easily slice through them. His secondary power is that he can increase his own molecular structure using heat so that he transforms into fire, but this is not to the extent of Logia fruit users as he cannot maintain this for long periods of time rather he uses it to evade damage and then has to convert back. :Below is a list of his named techniques: *'Shindō' (振動, Vibration): Using this technique he heats up his own molecules and converts his body into flames. Using this he can temporally become fire and allow attacks to pass thru him but the longer he stays in this state the harder it is to return to normal. *'Fukyūjōka' (不朽浄火, Eternal Sacred Fire): This technique allows him to control the heat in the air to form fireballs in order to attack his targets by throwing fireballs at them. *'Kyūsai' (救済, Salvation): This technique allows him to generate a shield using the heat around him. Generating a vast amount of energy he can make heat lenses and other barriers to block incoming attacks. *'Enkiri' (縁切り, Severing of Connections): Using his powers he can remove the heat from a target and lower the temperature till it freezes, if left to occur the target will die from hypothermia or subzero temperatures. *'Kaimetsu' (壊滅, Destruction): This is the other half of his powers he is able to accelerate the molecules in a target by heating it up rapidly. Using this he can cause his target to spontaneously com-bust as their internal temperatures reach dangerous levels. Trivia External Links Category:Devil Fruits Category:Cullen Category:Paramecia